Super Smash Flash 3 Stories: The Ballad of Sonic the Hedgehog
by NextgenCreator
Summary: In a vast, distopian, dark and eerie Earth controlled by KaosCorp and UltraTech, one hero must make a stand to defeat the most powerful mega corporations and save the the world. All by winning a fighting tournament.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: The following contains characters created by Nintendo, Sega, Sony, Iron Galaxy, Nickelodeon, Capcom, Insomniac Games, Game Freak, Tite Kubo, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Suzanne Collins, J. K. Rowling, Disney, Hiromu Arawkawa, Douglas Adams, Rumiko Takahashi, PopCap Games, Santa Monica Studio, Naughty Dog, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, 2K Games, Ubisoft, Masashi Kishimoto, Dave Chappelle, Warner Bros. Pictures, Guillermo del Toro, George Lucas, Metro-Golden Mayer, Rooster Teeth Productions, Monty Oum, Rovio, the National Football League and Activision. Though there are a few OC's, the majority are not. Please support the following franchises:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Looney Tunes

Super Smash Bros.

Skylanders

Pacific Rim

Killer Instinct

RWBY

Super Mario

Legend of Zelda

God of War

Bleach

Superman

Batman

NFL Rush Zone

BioShock

Angry Birds

Fullmetal Alchemist

Phineas and Ferb

Naruto

InuYasha

The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Plants Vs Zombies

Sly Cooper

Rabbids

Mega Man

Street Fighter

Wreck-It Ralph

Ratchet and Clank

Green Lantern

Avatar: Legend of Korra

Spongebob Squarepants

Jak and Daxter

Red Vs Blue

Borderlands

Chappelle's Show

Avengers

X-Men

Guardians of the Galaxy

Terminator

RoboCop

Harry Potter

The Hunger Games

Star Wars

Indiana Jones

Oh and second thing, **anything that happens to guest celebrities is fake!**

Can you find all the Rooster Teeth references hidden in the story?

"Imagination is the beginning of creation. You imagine what you desire, you will what you imagine and and at last you create what you will." -George Bernard Shaw

Air. Life. Undead. Earth. Fire. Water. Magic. Tech. Billions of years ago when the universe began, a race of machines known as Stormknights harnessed the power of these elements and bend them at their will, thus creating their home planet, Chimera. Like all power, some wanted their power for good, and some for evil, thus sparking the Stormknight war. This was predicted a hundred years ago by a Stormknight Mage. Right before the tribes' final confrontation a meteor appears over the sky of their planet. Then a mysterious white light engulfed them all, the last ever words said by a Stormknight was in fact the Mage. In fact, he said this:

"See? Told you."

The destruction of Chimera made the elements escape from their foster race and did something they never did: Create heroes of their own.

The Mage also said that the universe is big, so big, that if you imagine anything, it will exist in the universe. And so the creation of the universe began, Magic created the stars while Fire created suns and day. Earth, Water, Air and Life created the planets as a team, and Tech and Undead created technology and night. But one day during the creation of the universe, the elements met a powerful Stormknight named Shade. She had the powers of the void and the ability to create the opposite of heroes: Villains. The elements fought hard as they can to fend off Shade, but in the end failed. She was stronger than every other Stormknight and her powers make even the elements' heroes feel weak. The elements went to the far reaches of the universe to hide form Shade. They agreed to choose one planet that they will be safe: Earth, which was named after Earth the element. They vow to keep Earth safe from any intruder Shade creates.

And it was only the beginning...


	2. Chapter 1: The Chicago Crisis

"Just because we're dumbasses, don't mean you can be too. So DON'T do any of this **** at home!" -Justin "Big Chief" Shearer

The year was 2018. And Earth was in a crisis bigger than any war, terrorist group or threat that ever existed. Heroes are being murdered by the minute and crime is on the rise. The United States of America has tried to recapture it's democracy for two years, and it hasn't worked once. Famed heroes like the Avengers, the X-Men, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Katniss Everdeen, Harry Potter and RoboCop have been murdered. But why? Earth now has no governments, courts or nations. It's now run by not one, but two mega corporations. One led by Kaos, who took a big brother type of approach, a power hungry Dr. Nefarious, the infamous White Fang and a militia-style Bad Piggies known as KaosCorp. The other mega corporation, UltraTech, produces weapons to all the other companies, which is cool by them. It also bought out Skynet and Omni Consumer Products, both facing bankruptcy but saved by the mega corp's bell. Their main cause: rid the world of heroes. It turns out, it was a success.

Those lucky enough to survive, blended in with normal people and hid in cities like San Francisco, New York and London. But there is one hero who hides in the shadows of Chicago, who's speed puts Usain Bolt to shame. That hero is Sonic the Hedgehog, who is in fact number one on Kaos' hit list after the assassination of Spider-Man. One night, the city of Chicago was warned that if someone has saw Sonic, he or she would win $100,000 if he is brought alive or dead. Some people talk about his presence in Chicago recently, those who have seen him and lied about they last seen him were brought to Wrigley field to be murdered.

Chicago, IL 08-01-2018 17:05

Before the Cubs play the Mets, the massacre is about to take place, and just before the massacre can begin, the lights went out in the stadium causing a panic in the ballpark.

"Quiet or I'll shoot!" shouted one of the troopers. Just then, a whooshing sound was heard as many people figure out who made that sound.

"Hey!" A voice came from the top of the park's hand-turned scoreboard.

"Who's there?" Another trooper asked.

"Seriously?" The voice said.

A trooper activated his night vision visor on his helmet.

"It's Sonic, take him down!" He shouted.

As the troopers start firing at Sonic, he simply evaded each round thanks to his speed.

"What did Kaos sent you here for, groceries?" Sonic said.

"No." One of the troopers said. "We're here to hunt you down."

"Well good luck with that." Sonic said.

Cracking his knuckles, he knows what's going to happen next. As the troopers are about to get him, he puts his taekwondo, kickboxing and breakdancing skills to work. Taking out each trooper one at a time, Sonic was cheered by fighting back against the troopers. Thanks to his fighting style, "Kung-Flash", he proved that heroes aren't weak.

"This is MY city!" He shouted. "And Kaos is not going to stop me!"

People cheered for Sonic as the lights came back on. For his heroic act, he was headlines and trending worldwide.

In the months after the attack, the Chicago Cubs won the World Series against the Oakland Athletics, Chicago became the heart of the revolution against KaosCorp and UltraTech and nations combined resources and put aside old rivalries for the sake of the greater good. The Pan Pacific Defense Corps was born. Led by Stacker Pentecost and his trusty pilot Flynn, the PPDC plans to restore peace to the world.

Chicago, IL 03-12-2019 11:00

Stacker plans to present his first speech to the public but then was ambushed by the White Fang, the Bad Piggies, Dr. Nefarious and Kaos!

"Mr. Pentecost," Kaos said, "we command you to surrender at once."

"Not if you're taking me alive!" Shouted Sonic as he jumped down from a building.

"H-h-he came out of nowhere!" Roman Torchwick, leader of the White Fang stuttered.

"He just 'Leeroy Jenkins' that jump! No one could do that! Well, unless you're a cat." Kaos said surprised.

"What, like a puma?" Dr. Nefarious said.

"Yeah, there you go." He replied.

Surrounded by his enemies and two people, Sonic decides if he must turn himself in or join Flynn and Stacker.

"Hey, over here!" Flynn shouted.

"Would you leave your mark as a hero or as one of them?" Stacker asked

With cameras pointed at Sonic, he felt tense about what choice he should make. He ran towards Flynn and Stacker deciding fighting by them.

"You know something? I'll be happy to fight aside you, and if I die, I'll see my old friends again." Sonic said.

The world cheered and Kaos got enraged as Sonic made his choice to fight for the PPDC.

"Stop anything that has anything to do with Order 66!" Kaos shouted on his phone,

"But sir, Black Orchid has escaped!" A trooper said on his phone.

"Who cares?!" Kaos furiously replied.

"Sir, Indiana Jones has been shot and we don't know where to put the body!" Another trooper said on her walkie talkie.

"A lake is fine, I guess." He replied.

"Lord Kaos, I have found a true fighting spirit for Glumshanks and Lawrence." The combination created by Glumshanks and Lawrence, Darth Shredder, a combination of both Darth Vader and The Shredder, spoke.

"Name?" Kaos asked.

"Yang Xiao Long, Age: 17. Any more info master?" He asked.

"Nope, let him be a Fulgore." Kaos replied.

"As you wish. But it's a she." he replied.

Kaos leaves Chicago via teleportation device in his watch. While the others await for him to get "The Anaconda", a cargo plane-fighter jet hybrid designed by Kaos himself. As Torchwick, the White Fang, the Bad Piggies and Dr. Nefarious enter, the troopers salute them. Before the cargo bay door closed, Dr. Nefarious said this:

"Bye my new arch nemesis, have a great time!"

After The Anaconda goes into ludicrous speed, it was gone.

"Don't worry about them, we got you covered." Flynn said.

A red, giant jet-like vehicle came down from the sky.

"This is where you'll be staying until we arrive in Los Angeles, The Brigade." Stacker said. "What's inside is beyond your imagination"

"All righty-o, let's get going." Flynn interrupted.

"You're right Flynn, let's get going." Stacker replied.

Flynn, Stacker and Sonic boarded The Brigade and took off. They went to check on other cities to see what's going on. In Dallas, reconstruction from an attack by the Bad Piggies was in progress. In New York, people cheered for the PPDC and in London, things are always have been the same, or are they? Sonic sees a woman in a strange green outfit and tells Stacker:

"Can I take a picture of her?"

Stacker nods his head and Sonic takes a picture of the woman.

"Great, now I'm in trouble. Ozpin is not going to be happy about me getting caught." The woman said.

"Don't worry ma'am, we mean no harm." said Flynn using a microphone.

"Freeze Black Orchid!" A trooper said.

The Brigade takes off leaving Orchid behind.

"Did Kaos surrender today? Because if he did, UltraTech is going down."

"Uh, yeah. I think so." The trooper replied.

"Good, now take this!"

Orchid punches the trooper in the face, knocking him out.

"Orchid, respond. Respond!" A man was talking to Orchid, for some reason, it was Ozpin.

"Ozpin, this is Orchid, KaosCorp has surrendered." Orchid responded

"I'm afraid not, he's still out there." Ozpin replied.

"Great, now I'll never flush out UltraTech." She said.

"But there is one thing left, meet me in Miami so we can explain this." Ozpin said.

"Roger that, I'll see you when I'm done here." Orchid replied. "Orchid out."


End file.
